


Does she remember?

by icantlivewithoutbooks (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia is Perfect, POV Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Loves Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icantlivewithoutbooks
Summary: Lydia doesn't forget him until the end. And Stiles loves her for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I know this is super short but I hope it's good. I just think that Stiles would be a little frustrated by the fact that it's always him that falls in this kind of a mess.   
> Please comment!

When Stiles realizes that he is going to be taken by Ghost Riders, his first thought is Why is it always me??  
He feels selfish even thinking this. Would he rather have somebody else in this mess?

One by one they all forget him. His pack( Scott's pack, he corrects himself. The pack was never his. Not really), Melissa, Scott and even his dad. 

Lydia remembers him till the end. While he does not doubt the fact that she too in time will forget him, it brings him solace that Lydia doesn't plan on forgetting him anytime soon. 

He feels his feelings get the best of him when she tells him with as much courage as she can muster at that desperate moment" I won't forget you."

And so he says the one and only thing he can think of saying. Probably the last words he would ever say to her. "Remember I love you."

And then he is being pulled into nothingness. His last image of his life in this godforsaken town is of her.


End file.
